nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Battlefield
''Battlefield ''is the seventh season of Nutty's Storytime and the third and final of Series C, premiering on February 2, 2015. The finale aired on February 27, 2015. The premise of the season was not revealed at the sixth season's finale, though producers did announce that Anna, Deeba, Ethan, Koala, Mets the Mailman, and Simon would return. At the end of "The Return of the Cult of Gallifrey," a cliffhanger revealed that Robert J. Logan would join the main cast, though he was later debunked to recurring status. On January 11, 2015, producers announced that Amy and Nick would also join the main cast. A recurring character, known only as Top Hat, was revealed on January 17. In the season, SECKLE is mysteriously uploaded into a virtual version of VMK in which they face treacherous tasks in an effort to prove themselves to VMK that they can in fact protect them. This is the shortest season in terms of episode count. Production Conception Like New Frontier, producers did not have a clear plot for the seventh season. They used Robert J. Logan as a cliffhanger without actually knowing his role yet. The original plan for the seventh season was one with an all-new cast. Storytelling Rhys returned as the chief Storyteller, though at the end of "Knowledge," producers hinted at Rhys' retirement. It was concluded at the end of the season finale. His last episode was "The Bane of the Cult of Gallifrey." He was succeeded by Mets the Mailman. Title Sequence A new, remodeled title sequence was released for the start of the season. It is shorter by almost an entire minute, uses a different theme, and only parts of the original intro. The hue is darker. The series color is orange and the font is "Brittanic Bold." The theme music comes from the ITV program, Downton Abbey. Promotion On January 15, 2015, producers released a trailer for the seventh season. It hints at the plot before purposelessly listing nearly every character in Storytime. It is set to the song Lux Aeterna from Requiem for a Dream, which was requested by fans. On January 17, 2015, producers held a press conference in which they released the official main cast, the recurring cast, and the names of the six episodes. On February 1, 2015, in preparation for the season, producers updated this website to include updated pictures, the title sequence, and episode pages. Plot TBA Cast Main Characters *Amy Solomon (3 episodes) *Anna Marie (2 episodes) *Deeba Gallifreyan (3 episodes) *Ethan Morgan (3 episodes) *Koala (2 episodes) *Mets the Mailman (3 episodes) *Nicholas Walsh (3 episodes) *Simon Morgan (3 episodes) Recurring Characters *Top Hat (6 episodes) *Robert J. Logan (3 episodes) *Nelly Blythe (Guest; 2 episodes) Episodes 'A: '''Producers released a birthday special on March 2, 2015. It is not an official part of this season nor any sesaon. However, it uses the same characters from this season so producers tacked it here as opposed to ''Insinuation. Reception This season received critical acclaim, especially due to the finale. Producers regard the finale as the best of the entire Series. Trivia *This season has the fewest number of episodes, with six. *It was initially rumored that the season finale, "Deception," would be split into either two or three parts. It was ultimately decided to keep it whole. Category:Seasons Category:Series C